Dark Truths
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: Harry had a bad feeling that Voldemort was near and couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought that in a short time period he would be dueling the Dark Lord.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Dark Truths**

Harry had a bad feeling that Voldemort was near and couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought that in a short time period he would be dueling the Dark Lord. He has been waiting for this for a very long time, yes, but as time drew itself ever closer he grew more fearful yet even more determined. For in that short period of time he would have to defeat him or die trying when that man came. As time grew even longer and just about unbearable he heard faint pops, which obviously was the people Apparating, then footsteps trekking their way towards him to his direction. There it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This only made things feel worse for Harry's side, though he knew Voldemort would be the only monster he would be dueling, he couldn't help, but feel a little more nervous. He had nothing to worry about though, for he knew he was more than ready for this.

The steps grew closer as he readied himself, grabbing his wand from his pocket then putting his wand up defensively. He knew what was to come. He took a deep breath as he saw the hoods of the Death Eaters. One by one they came, circling around him and he kept his ground. Then Lord Voldemort came walking towards him from behind the circle of Death Eaters. His green-like skin shone and his eyes gleamed evilly and hungrily. He has waited for this for years and his time has finally come. His plans are not the same as they were years ago or even a year ago. They have changed drasticly since the past three months. Very drasticly. Though, not so much that he doesn't kill Potter, just that part stayed the same. He smiked as he stared at the "Boy-Who-Lived" holding back his fear. Watched as his breath sped every second that went by. He glanced around at his followers. His Death Eaters. He then stepped forward to Harry, raises his arms half way up his side and gazes around, "My followers, tonight is the night of Harry Potter's death." Silenced surrounded him. It's something to expect from his followers. Just silence. Exactly how he wanted it. He continued, his voice surrounding them, "You are all going to witness this special event." He pulled out his own wand.

Harry glared at Voldemort after what he has just said. He was wrong. He was going to die tonight, not him. The magic that Voldemort has is strong, there's no denying that, but he has a much more powerful force that has saved him each time that he has encountered Voldemort. His parents' love and protection. Voldemort raised his right hand to his side, "Tonight, though, I shall have someone join me in this torture towards "The-Boy-Who-Lived"." One of the hooded figures walked towards Voldemort obediantly and stood next to him quietly. Harry began to feel sweat run down his forehead as he stood there. He didn't expect two to fight, only Voldemort, but now he's got to fight Voldemort and a Death Eater. He stood his ground anyhow, trying not to lose his concentration and also listened to Voldemort as he spoke on. This time to the hooded figure next to him.

Voldemort turned to the figure next to him, "You don't interfere unless I give you the command. If you do you'll be next after Harry." The last sentence he hissed menacingly as he glared the figure down, making sure they understood. He faced Harry, "Lets begin." The hooded figure stepped back a few steps so to not ne in the Dark Lord's way as the two wizards held their wands up, readying their wands to duel. For a minute or so they stood there, wands pointing towards the other as they stared each other down. Voldemort was the first to make a move on Harry and Harry countered it with a spell of his own.

Spells were being shot to both wizards as the shot at one another, curses were also being shot at Harry as well from Voldemort. As the duel continued the Death Eaters watched anxiously, waiting for Potter's death. All, but one, were rooting for Voldemort's victory. That one Death Eater, the one on the side, just wanted this to end. They had no pleasure in watching this like the rest of the Death Eaters. It wasn't that long of a duel though, for it only took a few spells until Harry was on the ground with his wand shot a few feet away. Harry was scrambling over to his wand, but never got close enough for it was already in the Dark Lord's grasp. The Dark Lord laughed then stopped almost immediately after he began. "Come here." Came Voldemort's voice calmly and quietly as he shot a look at the Death Eater only a few feet away that he spoke to earlier.

The Death Eater trekked over the grass gracefully towards the Dark Lord's side once again. That Death Eater pulled out their own wand as soon as they reached Harry and joined Voldemort's side. Harry hurriedly got to his feet when a smirk of satisfaction came upon Voldemort's face. This worried him for a smirk like that was never a good sign. He didn't know what to expect, but all he knew was that it would be painful. Voldemort's empty hand pointed to the "Boy-Who-Lived" then said without even a glance at the person next to him, "You know what to do." When hearing this Harry started to back up until he couldn't back up no longer. When the Death Eater pointed their wand and yelled, "Crucio!" Harry tried to escape by evading the shot, but it caught him before he got anywhere. He fell to the ground, writhing in so much pain that it was unbelievable. The pain was so intense that he began to yell and scream. The Death Eater did not let up either until Voldemort ordered them to stop, which Harry was relieveed for. He panted heavily as he looked up at the two figures, glaring at them both.

"Remove your hood and mask. Let him see who tortured him. Let him know that I'm not the only one who caused him pain." Voldemort ordered as he held his wand pointing at the wizard on the ground. Harry watched as wearily as the Death Eater removed both objects and then gaze at Harry solemningly. He couldn't help, but gasp when he saw who was standing before him standing next to Lord Voldemort in the clothing of the Death Eaters. He brought himself to sit up and couldn't help, but just stare in shock. "Ginny?" His voice was barely audible as the wind blew over them standing there. It couldn't be the Ginny he knew, but it had to be. She looked like herself and didn't look like she was under the Imperious Curse yet, she couldn't really be Death Eater. She would never become a Death Eater, even if her life depended on it. As if reading his mind Voldemort grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve roughly to prove Harry wrong. On her wrist was the symbol of all Voldemort's followers. The Death Mark. The smirk was on the Dark Lord's lips still as he released Ginny and brought his attention back Harry again.

Pointing his wand back at him he released a curse. The final blow. "Aveda Kadevra!" Harry was too stunned to move out of the way and when the curse hit him he was still looking at Ginny as he fell to the ground. He lay dead and motionless. Death Eaters cheered, except one, of their Lord's victory. Ginny, on the other hand, stood there, her eyes glued to Harry's motionless body. Voldemort stood next to her, though facing his followers. He let them continue for a bit until he spoke his last words then dimisses his followers. He then turned to her, "Follow me to Hogsmeade." She nods as he used a spell to lift Harry's body into the air by the ankles then Disaparate. Ginny followed his lead after putting on her mask and hood, Disaparating soon after.

The two made it into Hogsmeade in a matter of seconds in the middle of the street on the main road. There were many people on th estreets since it was daytime and when they saw the Dark Lord and one of his followers their faces were of fear and panic. What didn't help was the dead body of Harry Potter dangling in the air by the ankles. Everyone was horrostruck at the meaning of this sight and what the reality of it was. The Dark Lord has won. The people watched as Voldemort spoke, " "The-Boy-Who-Lived" has fallen at last. Look at your so called "hero", dead." He, once again, smirked, but this time at the distressed faces of the people who supported Harry. Ginny, the Death Eater at his side, just stood there, still, as the scene progressed. She watched as he began to toy with Harry's body to the people. As he did so he turned his gaze to her from the corner of his eye and hissed quietly so only she could hear, "Meet me at the manor." She Disaparated soon after he said that.

She made it to the manor, the Mafloy manor, Aparating at the entrance inside the Mafloy home. She removed her mask and hood, revealing herself to the Mafloys and Narcissa's sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Said sister glared at her hatefully and spat, "You, a blood-traitor, was choosen to be by the Dark Lord's side! It should've been someone who's been by his side the whole time! You should be dead!" Ginny ignored her complaining as she glanced around the room then went upstairs to the room she shared with out a word. As she climbed the stairs her feet began to weigh a ton with each step she took, her whole body feeling like a ton of bricks. She entered her room and shut the door behind herself, locking it, as she stalked over to the four poster bed and sat down it. The bedroom was the most elaborate room in the house. He, meaning Lord Voldemort, only wanted the best room in the manor since he is the best. That's what he believes anyway.

Ginny thought about what happened only minutes ago, replaying the event over and over again to herself, it becoming more and more overwhelming by the second. It wasn't long before she started to see Harry's eyes just staring at her in shock and even...anger gazing at her, into her own eyes. She broke down in tears soon after that thought, that memory, and buried her face into her hands muffling her cries. Her cries went unnoticed and unheard by all, but her. She felt horrible for what she had done and couldn't help, but feel ashamed. She wouldn't be able to look at her family again once they find out and she definitely wouldn't be able to look the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore's Army in the eye anymore. What she did was horrendous and uncalled for, but all she could do was stand there calmly and follow his orders. She should've just let herself get killed.

Memories of her and Harry swarmed through her mind along with the memories of people she cared for deeply, but put the memories to the back of her mind. Those memories would do her no good now that she was in his hands. All those memories wouldn't get her away from him. All they would bring is torture for her. They would bring her down and may even make things worse for her. Yet, this one memory wouldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it or put it in the back of her mind. Her last memory with Harry before she disappeared.

_The sun shone brightly in the sky as the two lay there in the field of tall grass. Harry had just got back to visit for a few days and in those few days he had to spend with everyone he wanted to speak to Ginny. Today is obviously the day he chose to speak with her. He deamed it was important so she accepted his company, though it wasn't that hard to say yes considering that they both loved each other. So, she followed out of the Burrow and to the back yard where they get more privacy to talk. Figuring its finally time to speak, he sat himself up and looked over to his left to look at Ginny._

_"Ginny, there's something I want to ask you."_

_She nods, letting him know he could continue as she gazed at the sky._

_He rummaged through his pocket and brought out a small box, which grabbed her attention as her heart began to quicken its pace. She watched as Harry opened the box to reveal an engagment ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_Her heart was beating so rapidly as she stared down at the ring and then at Harry in shock. She wanted so much to say yes and she wanted so much to be his wife. Yet, she knew better than to say yes so she made up a quick excuse, "Harry, I don't think this is the time for engagments or weddings, especially for you. Maybe it should wait until you defeat Voldemort."_

_He only sighed at this, but put the ring away for safe keeping and layed back down onto the grass. By the look on his face you can tell he was upset about the choice, but didn't want to voice it. She layed herself back onto the ground except this time she layed her upper body on top of Harry's chest, her head in the crook of his neck. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently then held her loosely in his arms._

She shook the memory away once more, this time successfully putting it in the back of her mind. Wiping away her tears she looked up and out the window, noticing that dementors were going some place else, the sky becoming lighter in color as they leave. The sun was setting in the horizon as night tried to take its course. She sighed. The despair she felt from the earlier event was making her weary so she decided to change into her night clothing. Getting up to her feet, she stalked over to the dresser and brought out one of her night dresses. It was a silky green night dress with spaghetti-like straps and the gown only went to half way down her thigh. It was something she was forced to wear at night when she was going to bed. Obviously the green stood for Slytherin, which always got her to be disgruntled. Though, it was something she wore either way so as to not be nagged by Bellatrix since that woman hated it when she disobeyed the Dark Lord. The woman even hated the fact that she was the Dark Lord's favorite now. At least, that's how Bellatrix saw it. To be honest. Miss Bellatrix Lestrange hated anything to do with her, but that didn't bother he for she hated her just as much.

Sighing, she undressed herself and changed into the gown. She was tired and wasn't in the mood for anything to eat so she was going to take a nap. Hopefully, that will calm her nerves or at least give her a break from her thoughts. Ginny wakled over to the bed and layed there with the covers pulled over her body. She turned onto her side facing the window and took a deep breath as her eyes closed. Sleep didn't come fast, but it did come eventually and when it did nightmares came and plagued her mind.

_"So, you belong to Harry Potter, Miss Ginerva Weasley." It was a question, not a statement. How he found out she would never guess. She only stood there, not answering, being as defiant as she could even with the coursing through her body._

_He sensed her fear, you could tell by the satisfied look in his eyes and the smirk that came onto the man's thin lips. "I could use you quite easily."_

_She went in for her wand, but as soon as her wand got out of her cloak the faster it flown out of her hands and into his. She backed up against the wall behind her, her breathing becoming faster._

_The smirk never left his lips as he used his wand to lift her into the air by the ankles. He watched as she struggled to get down onto the ground, knowing full well that she couldn't get down without her wand, but she was panicing and all she wanted to do was get away from here._

_He laughed cynically as she struggled to get free. He then stopped and grabbed both her wrists with his free hand. Ropes suddenly binded her wrists so tight that the circulation of her blood seemed to stop and not go to her hands. She winced at the tightness, but what scared her most was next was the closeness and tiny space between herself to the Dark Lord._

_His hand grabbed onto her throat, his hand menacingly tight almost threatening to snap her neck. Voldemort leaned forward, his lips to her ear and whispered lightly into it. The words like ice and threatening part of his voice couldn't go missed. He expected her to struggle after he spoke so he took a step back and watched as his assumption was correct._

_Ginny did continue to struggle for a bit longer until she had to stop when pain etched her entire body. She screamed in agony and writhed under the pain. Even under the pain that was endorsed upon her it didn't take her long to figure out that he used the Cruciatus Curse on her. When he finally ceased the pain he gave her and grabbed onto her hands once again with his free hand, but this time his wand was pointing at her wrist._

_"You'll join me whether you like it or not." Voldemort hissed as he glared into her brown eyes. She stared back defiantly, fear, though, was still visible in her eyes. Voldemort then put the tip of his wand onto her wrist, practically stabbing her, and the symbol of his followers started to come upon her wrist. She winced in pain and bit her lip, holding back the grunts and gasps at the pain in the back of her throat._

She awoke with a jerk, panting as she glanced around the room quickly. She sighed as she calmed down and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed, tilting her head back taking a deep breath. That memory of her first one-on-one with Voldemort was plaguing her dreams and turning them into nightmares. Not just that moment with Voldemort, but others as well. Every moment she was forced to spend with him or his Death Eaters they would come back and plague her in her nightmares in her sleep. Sleep hardly came as a comfort any more, which would cause her to be up and down all night getting a couple hours of rest in between the times she stays awake. She looked out the window and saw the stars shinning around the brightness of the moon. She removed the covers to the side and walked over to the window, opening it oncce she reached it. The breeze blew against her skin and ran through her hair causing it to blow away from her face as she breathed in the air's breeze.

Footsteps could be heard outside the bedroom and when she heard the door creak open without a knock she knew who it was exactly. Footsteps grew closer as her grip tightened on the windowsill. Then when the steps ceased and the person's cold breath grazed her skin she had no doubt about what just happened. Just by judging the closeness of the person she knew it immediately. "I have succeeded in something extrodinary today. Harry Potter, the Order and even your family got play the part of death today. Killing your family was a gift to you." He hissed from behind her leaning towards her ear. "I want to celebrate." He then layed his hands on each shoulder then sliding the straps off her shoulders, the night dress falling off her body and onto the floor. Her naked body was revealed to him as he decided to take advantage of her and use her for celebration. His cold lips pressed against her shoulder blade and all she could do was close her eyes as a single tear fell.


End file.
